Silent Echo
by Lost In It All
Summary: Nico finally gets back to his Hogwarts friends Nico is part of the Weasley family always. THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE SERIES
Nico sighed as he stared up at the once great and beautiful castle, now crumbling and sad. Nico walked past two Death Eater bodies and a Hogwarts student. She was a girl, probably 13, she was laying face down. Nico slowly rolled her over, she had brown hair and bright blue eyes, staring open. Nico crouched down and closed her eyes gently. Nico stood and took a deep breath. Nico had seen a lot of war, a lot. But something about seeing the crumbling castle, the young girl, and the buzz of magic still flowing through the air made Nico's throat close up. Nico continued up the hill walking around and ignoring the bodies. Nico sighed and walked around the giant lying, broken, on the ground. Silly giants, the offsprings of Gaea, just idiots sticking their noses into things they shouldn't. Nico walked into the school one door laying on the floor the other barely hanging onto its hinges. Nico noticed some people talking near the doors to the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Nico called walking a little closer. He noticed it was Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter talking. When he reached them they stopped talking and looked at him sadly. "Uh, how did it go?" Nico asked his stomach still churning. "I'm sorry I wasn't...I mean that I couldn't...that I wasn't here, that I couldn't be here. I wish I could have helped."

"You helped plenty before you left Nico, don't worry about it." Harry said.

"How is everyone? I guess that's a dumb question." Nico shrugged.

"Everyone...is okay. We lost a lot of people...but everyone is okay. But...there is someone you should see..." Harry trailed off nervously.

"Uh..okay." Nico followed Harry into the great hall. There were cots set up and bodies lay everywhere, the survivors all sat around in groups. Harry brought Nico to a group of redheads, Nico's heart sped up. Molly Weasley was hugging a crying Ginny, Arthur Weasley was sitting between Charlie and Percy Weasley. Mr Weasley's eyes were dry but his face and eyes were red. The other two had one hand each on their father's back. And George Weasley was being held by Bill Weasley as he cried. And in the middle of them lying there, pale, eyes closed, unmoving, and not breathing was Fred Weasley. Nico took a shaky deep breath and kneeled down. Nico rested his hands over Fred's chest. There was not even a little trace of his soul left. He was gone. A tear slid down Nico's cheek. _This always happens. It's all my fault._

"YOU!" Nico was pushed back and George Weasley was hovering over him, holding him by the collar of his t-shirt. Bill and Percy Weasley attempting to pull their brother away, looking miffed as to what the hell he was doing. "You can find him! You can bring him back!"

"G-George...it doesn't work that way." Nico said softly.

"The hell it doesn't." George growled.

"You don't think I've tried!" Nico sneered. And pushed George off of him. "I lost my sister. I've lost everyone if I could just cheat death all the time if I could bring back the people I love I'd have my mother and my sister. And Fred..." Nico whispered the last part, tears threatening. "When my sister died I tried to get her back anyway I could, death just doesn't work that way. But Fred was a good person. He was a hero in his own right. He'll be somewhere beautiful. I'll make sure he's okay. That's all I can do." Tears fell down Nico's cheeks and he wiped at them furiously. "I'm sorry...I should have just left him alone. Everything I touch-" Nico choked on tears. "I'm sorry, this isn't about me." Nico looked up at George. "It's about you, and your family. And Fred. None of you deserved this. But it's happened and you all have to deal with it. You all have to move on, and remember, and love...I'm so sorry. But you are all strong people," Nico stood up and straightened his shirt and jacket. "You can get through this. Good luck." Nico walked away and didn't turn back when he heard his name being called. He just let the tears fall and collected the shadows around him letting them take him far far away.

* * *

It was a cold windy day in England. It was late fall, early winter and on the tall hills outside The Burrow a man could be seen. He came every three months stood there and stared down at the grave that was dug into the bottom of the hill. That was where uncle Fred was buried. Roxanne had never met him but her dad always talked about him. He seemed like a good man. Roxanne wasn't sure who the man was and whenever she asked her father about him he just told Roxanne to leave him be and not to worry.

The man was dressed in all black. Black tight pants, a plain black t-shirt, a beaten up leather jacket, and a red and gold Gryffindor scarf. Roxanne smirked and ran up to her brothers room, their dad and his brothers old room, and knocked loudly on the door. "FREDDIE!" Fred opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" Her older brother sighed.

"The man is here again and since mum and dad aren't home we should go meet him." Fred looked unsure.

"What if he's a creep?" Freddie asked, Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"We both know he's not. C'mon." Roxanne ran downstairs and she grabbed a jacket and a scarf near the back door and ran outside. She could hear Fred behind her closing the door and running after her. When Roxanne walked over she saw that the man was a lot taller than she realized. Slowly she reached out to tap him on the shoulder. The man was faster and he swung around to look at the two, ginger haired, kids. The man had black hair that curled at the ends, dark brown almost black eyes, a long narrow angular face, pale skin, and sunken in eyes. "Uh, hi! I'm Roxanne! That's my brother Freddie," Roxanne pointed behind her. "We, uh, we always see you out here and well we were wondering why? Like how do you know our uncle? How do you know our dad?"

"You're George's kids, huh?" The man had a deep rich voice with an American accent. _Didn't see that one coming._ Roxanne thought as she pushed hair behind her ear, that was being whipped by the vicious wind.

"Yes." Fred spoke up behind her.

"I'm an old friend of your dads." The man said _friend_ like he was still unsure if that was the right word for him to use. "I, uh, use to be close with Fred. I try and visit his grave whenever I can. I promised him I would. He thought it would be a nice sign of respect."

"I thought our uncle died before he could say goodbye to anyone."

"I saw him after he was dead." The man smiled and Roxanne noticed his unnaturally sharp canines. "Only for a moment though. He made me promise to do this, move on, and tell your father that he loves him."

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Roxanne asked very suddenly. He leaned down and looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" He asked her.

"You're not a stranger," she stated confidently. "You're here all the time." The man grinned, something about all his smiles made him look like he was smirking.

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "Sure. But I have business to get to, so this will have to be quick."

"Okay." Roxanne turned and headed towards the house and once they were inside she started to make three mugs of hot coco. Just as she set the mugs down on the table the door opened and a moment later closed.

"Kids! We're home! We brought your grandma." Two gingers (one now greying) and a beautiful dark haired girl walked into the kitchen and all eyes fell on the man.

"Nico?!" George yelped and Molly rushed forward and hugged Nico tightly.

"I haven't seen you in years. I missed you so much! I'm sure George did too. I mean, you are my son in law."

"Well, uh, mum. Nico comes around all the time. I just usually leave him be." George shrugged. "I figured he wanted to be left alone with Fred. Molly Weasley and turned to glare at her son. She grabbed a hand towel and smacked, half-heartedly, at George's arm.

"You should have told me George Weasley." Roxanne's mum, Angelina, laughed softly. "Nico is like family."

"So, your name is Nico?" Roxanne stared at the man her head tilted.

"Call him Mr Di Angelo." Roxanne's mum corrected quickly.

"No...No. Nico is better. Just call me Nico." The Man-Nico said waving Angelina off a small smile on his face. A smile with that edge of a smirk. Roxanne stared into Nico's eyes. So much sadness, darkness, anger, and knowledge filled his eyes. Roxanne suddenly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Nico's waist, hugging him.

"Oh!" Nico said in surprise and looked down at her. His arms held above her, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be so sad, Mr Nico. You have friends, and family. Here. And uncle Fred loved you a lot. He'd want you to be happy." Roxanne bit her lip. "And...it's okay to cry, Mr Nico. Everyone does. And you have good reason to." Everyone seemed to be holding their breathe as they listened to the eleven year old and watched for Nico's reaction. Tears filled Nico's eyes and he hugged the small girl.

"Th-thanks, Roxanne. You're a wise little girl. You remind me a lot of my sister."

"Thanks!" Roxanne smiled and giggled a little. And no, Nico was not okay. He would always be brought down by Fred's death, and his sisters, and his mother's. And everything else that was fucked up about him. But he would carry on, and live just as Fred, Bianca and Maria all would have wanted. He had friends and family who made him smile even with all the darkness that filled his heart. And now he had a new little friend in Roxanne who was obviously just as sweet and caring as her uncle Fred had been. And it wasn't always okay, but sometimes there was a little bit of light in the middle of all that darkness.

 **I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think! Review or PM me!**


End file.
